Spoken language, as oral language used in informal occasions (for example, a daily conversation, an informal speech, and informal document writing), has features of informality, flexibility, and the like. Written language, as language used in formal occasions (for example, a formal speech and formal document writing), has features of standardization, concision, and the like.
The spoken language does not have the features of concision, standardization, and the like as the written language, and therefore, in some occasions, using the spoken language is not conducive to spreading and exchange. For example, during machine translation, an input spoken text may fail to be accurately translated due to features, such as non-standardization, of the spoken language.
However, sometimes, it is inevitable to receive a spoken text. For example, when a speech recognition technology is applied to convert a voice into a text, an input voice is strictly converted into a corresponding text by using the speech recognition technology. If the input voice is a spoken speech, a corresponding recognition result is also a spoken text.
Therefore, how to convert a spoken text into a written text is an urgent problem to be resolved.